pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Pups Save a Talent Show
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Marshall | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = January 6, 2015 February 4, 2015 February 13, 2015 February 19, 2015 March 26, 2015 May 15, 2015 September 30, 2016 | overall = 66 | writer = Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan | director = Jamie Whitney | previous = "Pups Save a Wedding" | next = "Pups Save the Corn Roast"}} "Pups Save a Talent Show" is the first segment of the 10th episode in Season 2 of ''PAW Patrol''. It's Adventure Bay Talent Show Day! Mayor Goodway is excited but afraid there won't be enough acts! Ryder's super talented pups can definitely help out. The pups create The PAW Patrol Band lead by their fabulous singers, Rubble and Marshall! Before the show, Farmer Al runs into trouble at the farm and Ryder needs Rubble to help. Will he save the farm and get to the talent show in time? *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Katie (cameo) *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Alex Porter (cameo) *Mr. Porter *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Jake (cameo) *Farmer Al *Marley *Julia Goodway *Julius Goodway *Precious' owner's mother (cameo) *Precious' owner (cameo) As the episode opens, Mr. Porter is busy cleaning up the trophy that is to be awarded to the winner of the Adventure Bay Talent Show. Mayor Goodway teases him that she and Chickaletta might be winning the talent show this time as she has to get her chicken ready. At the Lookout, Chase, Rocky, and Zuma are busy cleaning their vehicles, but with a bit of a rhythm while they do it. Skye soon joins in using a pair of pails as drums, and after Marshall crashes into her and gets the pails stuck on their heads, they soon are making a great beat. The Mayor soon calls to request some additional acts for the talent show, and Ryder agrees to help. After hearing the pups himself, he suggests they join the talent show as a band, after Marshall and Chase keeps thinking of other ideas by mistake. After Ryder provides instruments to Skye, Rocky, Zuma, and Chase, they just need a lead singer. That's when they hear Rubble and Marshall singing the words to Pup Pup Boogie and suggest they sing. Marshall is spooked at singing in front of everyone, apparently believing singing in front of everyone is more scary than what happened in "Pups Save a Show" when he took Chase's place. Rubble on the other hand is more than happy to perform, sporting star-shaped sunglasses. During the rehearsal, Rubble attempts to have Marshall sing with him, but once he has Marshall take over, Marshall is too scared to sing and refuses. Soon, Farmer Al calls requesting Ryder's help as he was digging and punctured his water main to his field's sprinkler system. Ryder summons the pups, and when Marshall gets the call, he ends up crashing into the elevator in the main drum from the drum set. Chase and Zuma play a rimshot on him regarding his latest pun, and they head topside. Once there, although the pups voice their worry about the talent show, Ryder promises to get Farmer Al's water main fixed and have the pups he takes with him back in time for their performance. Rubble and Rocky are chosen to help with the repairs, and Marshall, despite his anxiety, promises to take over if Rubble does not make it back in time. After Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky head to Al's farm to work on repairs, back at the talent show, Julius Goodway and Julia Goodway are performing a trombone duet, impressing the pups. As the repairs continue, Mayor Goodway is up next with Chickaletta performing what she calls the "Chickaletta Polka," followed by Mr. Porter doing his trademark juggling, but he loses his concentration and splatters the pies on himself, Alex, and Zuma. After that, with the Mayor dubbing it "The Three Pie Pileup," the pups are up next, and Marshall is really worried now as Ryder, Rubble, and Rocky have not returned yet. Back at Farmer Al's, the repairs are finished, and Al is able to reopen the water main and get his fields irrigated. Their job done, Ryder and the pups double-time it to get back to the talent show. Marshall is hiding behind Chase's drums, scared of singing alone, but just after Skye assures him he does not have to sing if he does not want to, Ryder returns with Rubble and Rocky. Rubble takes his place at the mic, then invites Marshall over to join him. Marshall, his spirits lifted, is able to sing together with Rubble as the other pups back them up on instruments, much to the applause of the crowd. The Mayor awards the trophy to Ryder, marking the PAW Patrol as the winners, ending the episode as they finish to a hearty round of applause, joined on stage by Ryder, the Mayor, Alex, and Mr. Porter, who even performs his pie juggling to celebrate, this time without losing his concentration. *Use his tools to fix the broken pipe. *Use his jackhammer and digger to clean out the old pipes. + + + *Perform in the talent show as the PAW Patrol band. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Celebrate Fall DVD.jpg|link=Celebrate Fall|''Celebrate Fall'' Pups Save the Show DVD cover.jpg|link=Pups Save the Show|''Pups Save the Show'' Ryhmä Hau Suuri hääpäivä & muita seikkailuja DVD.jpg|link=The Big Wedding Day|''Suuri hääpäivä'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Mission neige DVD.jpg|link=Mission neige|''Mission neige'' Psi patrol Kłopoty w dżungli DVD.jpg|link=Kłopoty w dżungli|''Kłopoty w dżungli'' Category:Partially Protected Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Talent Show's Pages Category:Mayor Goodway calls the PAW Patrol Category:Farmer Al calls the PAW Patrol Category:Rocky is a first responder (S2) Category:Rubble is a first responder (S2) Category:No backup responders Category:Other tasks are performed Category:Farmer Al needs rescuing Category:All pups are used Category:Marshall is on the title card Category:Half Episodes (S2) Category:Written by Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan (S2) Category:2014 Episodes